La sombra
by analiceinwonderland
Summary: O/S: Edward ha tenido un pasado de hombre mujeriego. Sin embargo eso fue hace tiempo, antes de Isabella, cuando ella lo encuentra en una situacion un poco dudosa. Podra ella reconocer al nuevo Edward, su Edward o la sombra de su pasado sera mas fuerte?


**O/S: Edward ha tenido un pasado de hombre mujeriego. Sin embargo eso fue hace tiempo, antes de Isabella, cuando ella lo encuentra en una situacion un poco dudosa. Podra ella reconocer al nuevo Edward, su Edward o la sombra de su pasado sera mas fuerte?**

**NOT PG 13, si no eres mayor de edad no la leas.**

-"Suéltame"  
>'Los hombres nunca cambian Isabella' cuanta razón tenía mi madre.<p>

-"No te atrevas a hacer esto aquí Isabella"

-"No te preocupes por mi falta de clase, me retiro de esta hermosa velada para que presentes a tu nueva novia a gusto"

-"¿De qué demonios hablas?, deja de caminar maldita sea"

Claro, como si lo fuera obedecer, ya sabemos cuál es el resultado de confiar en el estúpido de tu novio.

Ex novio más bien desde hace como cinco minutos.

De la nada, bueno más bien de la multitud de entre la fiesta en la que estábamos salió mi mejor amiga y hermana del tarado con el que estaba discutiendo en ese momento.

-"Bella, ¿A dónde vas?" me dijo mientras caminaba a lado mío.

-"No va a ningún lado" interrumpió Edward.

-"Alice, ya me voy. Felicítame a tus papas de mi parte, después hablamos"

-"Pero Bella…" no termine de escuchar a mi mejor amiga, no había nada que ella pudiera decir que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, su hermano ya había hecho todo el trabajo para que jamás quisiera volver a verlos.

Alcance el lobby de forma automática y le di mi boleto a la señorita de los abrigos.

-"Aquí tiene" me dijo entregándome el abrigo que traía puesto. Edward me lo había regalado hace dos meses. 'Maldición, todo me recuerda a el' pensé en ese momento.

-"Isabella, no se te ocurra irte" me dijo Edward cuando me alcanzo a punto de salir del salón.

-"¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? No hay nada que pudieras hacer que pudiera dolerme más que verte con esa zorra"

-"Bella, bien sabes que no es lo que parece, yo jamás" me dijo Edward pero el hecho de que se le quebrara la voz en la última parte me hacía dudar que si quiera el se creyera ese cuento.

-"Olvidalo" estaba cansada de discutir con Edward, por mas que lo amara no me podía quedar a que me rompiera mas el corazón.

-"Isabella, si te sales y no me escuchas te lo juro que esto se acaba"

-"¿Me lo juras?" Como quería creerle, y creer que nunca más sufriría por el por las promesas que jamás cumplía, por sus labios, por su 'amor'.

-"Bella, déjame explicarte, por favor, te lo juro que no es lo que parece"

No podía escuchar lo que seguía, no podía soportar que Edward me mintiera en la cara, no quería reconocer que al final de todo lo que habíamos pasado Edward pudiera regresar a ser ese bastardo egoísta que alguna vez fue. 'Mejor desaparecer, mejor yo que el' parecía que a mi inconsciente no le había llegado la noticia de que odiaba a Edward.

A penas di un paso afuera del salón y todo callo sobre mí, sentí el frio de Noviembre cubrirme todo el cuerpo, el escuchar a Edward gritar solo intensifico mi dolor de cabeza. A travesé la calle mientras el dolor se hacía más fuerte y se me nublaba la vista 'No puede ser, porque elegí justo este día para no comer. Oh sí, porque tenía que ponerme este maldito vestido para la fiesta de aniversario mis suegros'

-Suegros- no, ya no. Ex suegros, la única familia que tenia se había ido, y todo por la incapacidad de Edward de mantener sus manos en una sola mujer. No podía respirar, estaba sola de nuevo, y no quise pelear más deje que la obscuridad me rodeara y caí.

.

.

.

-"Bella, despierta por favor, despierta"

-"¿Qué paso?" Cuando intente levantarme Edward me detuvo.

-"Estamos en el hospital"

-"Tengo que irme" dije recordando todo lo que había pasado.

-"Bella, no puedes irte, por favor tienes que escucharme" la forma en la que me lo dijo me partió el corazón.

-"Edward" como quería creerle, pero no podía.

-"Te lo juro, mira es que Tanya"

No pude evitar enfurecer cuando escuche su nombre.

-"¿Es que Tanya qué? ¿Qué maldito pretexto es? ¿Qué es más bonita, o que ella si es de una buena familia, o mejor aunque ella si tiene familia?" Odie que se me salieran las lágrimas.

-"Parece que jamás vas a creer en mi ¿No es así? Ni siquiera me vas a escuchar. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que enfrente mis miedos por mí, a pesar de que te he demostrado de todas las maneras posibles que te amo. Tal vez tienes razón y no hay nada que salvar aquí"

Fue el peor momento que pudo elegir el Doctor John para entrar.

-"Buenas noches muchachos. Edward ¿Cómo están tus papas?"

-"Bien gracias, están a fuera"

-"¿Cómo que están afuera? ¿Y la fiesta?"

-"Tu eres más importante que cualquier fiesta"

-"Claro, el primer nieto siempre es el consentido"

'No puede ser, solo a mí me pasan ese tipo de cosas' pensé.

-"¿De qué demonios habla?"

-"Discúlpala John, está un poco desorientada, pero nos puedes explicar a qué te refieres, Bella no está embarazada"

-"Perdón, pensé que ya sabían, Bella tiene siete semanas de embarazo"

-"¿Ya sabias tú de esto Bella?" me preguntó Edward enojado.

-"Los dejare un momento" nos dijo el Doctor.

-"Estoy esperando tu respuesta Isabella"

-"Obviamente no sabía nada, pero no te preocupes yo me puedo hacer cargo"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

-"Quiero decir que yo puedo ser padre y madre, mi hijo y yo no te necesitamos ¿Qué pensaste que quería decir?" reconocí su mirada de asombro y espanto "Creíste que hablaba de deshacerme de nuestro hijo ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso de mí? Eres un enfermo"

-"¿Yo soy el enfermo? Tú eres la que ni siquiera me dejaste explicar que Tanya me estaba acosando. Conoces a esa mujer y sabes que está enferma, solo se acercó a mí para pedirme que te convenciera de hacer un trio con ella, me dijo que haría lo que yo quisiera pero que te llevara conmigo. Sabes que jamás te engañaría y sin embargo lo primero que hiciste al ver que se me lanzaba tu primera reacción fue creer que te estaba siendo infiel"

-"Yo… es que Tanya siempre…" ni siquiera podía dirigir todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabía que creer. Desde que conocí a Edward supe que era alguien especial y que a pesar de cualquier cosa que pasara lo amaría por siempre, pero su pasado con mujeres hermosas y millonarias eran como pesadillas y aunque ya no era constante pensar en ellas no dejaba de dolerme cuando lo hacía.

-"Tuve en mi saco toda la noche esto" me dijo mientras sacaba una cajita azul.

Mi voz se quedó en mi garganta, y mis lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Ahogue un sollozo, la noche que debería haber sido la mejor de mi vida se había arruinado por Tanya y por mis celos.

-"Ni siquiera sé si debería de darte este anillo. Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo Isabella y que daría todo lo que tengo por poder cambiar mi pasado solo para que tu pudieras vivir en paz, para que pudieras confiar en mí. Pero lamentablemente no puedo y en cambio constantemente te doy todo mi amor pensando y anhelando que sea suficiente"

-"Es suficiente, de verdad" le dije, no soportaba verlo llorar, me partía el corazón verlo triste, y saber que yo lo había causado "Por favor amor, no te vayas te prometo que nunca más desconfiare de ti" le dije desesperada cuando se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta.

-"Solo voy a hablar con John, le diré a Alice que venga a hacerte compañía"

-"¿Regresarás?"

-"Claro" me dijo con media sonrisa, pero la tristeza no abandono del todo sus ojos.

-"Bella ¿Es verdad? ¿Estas embarazada?"

-"Al parecer" dije, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Algo mío y de Edward crecía adentro de mí.

-"¡Wow! Ese bebé sí que sabe cuándo llegar, enséñame el anillo"

-"Edward no se me ha propuesto, uhm, oficialmente" le dije apenada a mi mejor amiga.

-"Hay mi hermano, me va a escuchar. Se supone que se te debió haber propuesto en la fiesta, pero después saliste corriendo y el detrás de ti. Te tengo que ser honesta por un momento creí que se te había declarado y le habías dicho que no"

-"¿Por qué creíste eso?" le dije un poco ofendida, mi amiga sabia cuanto nos amábamos su hermano y yo.

-"Aw, no te ofendas, no quise decir nada malo. Solo que ya sabes a veces te acuerdas un poco más de lo necesario de como solía ser Edward"

No pude más y me eché a llorar como Magdalena. Edward tenía razón en ocasiones no apreciaba todo el amor que había entre nosotros y me convertía en la adolescente insegura que llego a conocer al Edward mujeriego.

-"Alice ¿Qué le hiciste?" dijo Edward preocupado mientras entraba al cuarto.

-"No se" dijo mi mejor amiga también preocupada.

-"Dile a mis papás que mañana los visitamos, que no se preocupen"

-"Ok, perdón Bellie, en serio"

-"No hay problema" le dije secándome las lágrimas.

Alice salió del cuarto y me invadió el miedo. No quería enfrentar a Edward ni la posibilidad que lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida me dejara.

-"El Doctor dijo que estabas bien, ya nos podemos ir"

-"Si quieres puedo quedarme con Ángela"

-"Claro que no iras con Ángela, vamos a casa" dijo Edward mientras me ayudaba a ponerme calcetas y mis Ugg's "Alice te trajo un pants, si quieres cambiarte en el baño"

-"Gracias" le dije en voz baja. Un gracias no por el cambio de ropa, si no por todo lo que había hecho por mí durante toda mi vida, desde que nos cruzamos y me tomo de la mano para guiarme como amigos, luego como novios y esperaba en el fondo de mi corazón que aún se pudiera… como esposos.

.

.

.

Durante el camino a casa no hablamos mucho. Puse mi mano en medio de nuestros asientos como es costumbre, al principio Edward sostuvo ambas manos en el volante pero después de unos minutos bajo su mano derecha y sostuvo la mía.

Al llegar a casa me abrió la puerta del carro, otra costumbre de él, recordándome que nada quedaba del Edward de antes, que había cambiado por mí y para mí, porque me amaba tanto como yo a él.

-"Edward" le dije viéndolo a los ojos "perdón, yo… no sé qué estaba pensando" las lágrimas salían de mis ojos "te amo" fue lo único que pude decirle.

-"Yo también te amo, pero no puedes volver a hacerme eso. Nunca más en tu vida se te ocurra intentar escapar de mis brazos. No lo soportaría Isabella"

Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos mientras me levantaba del suelo para besarme. Fue un beso feroz, su lengua invadió mi boca y mis dientes apretaron su labio inferior, automáticamente mis piernas rodearon su cintura al mismo tiempo en que mis manos se hundían en su cabello.

Las manos de Edward se colocaron en mi trasero pegándome en contra de su cuerpo.

-"Uhmmm, te amo, no podría jamás vivir sin ti" le dije cuando su boca bajaba hacia mi cuello.

Desabroche mi suéter y me despoje de la blusa dándole a Edward más espacio para explorar.

-"Yo te amo más, más que a nada en este mundo" dijo mientras bajaba los tirantes de mi brassiere mientras yo lo desabrochaba.

-"Mmmmhh" los labios de Edward rodeaban el centro de mi seno izquierdo, mientras su lengua acariciaba haciendo círculos "Edward, cuarto" le dije incapaz de formar oraciones coherentes.

Edward me mantuvo apretada contra su cuerpo mientras yo apretaba mis piernas contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo en que intentaba desabotonar su camisa. El tropezó justo enfrente de la puerta lo que hizo que nuestros cuerpos se apretaran contra la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

-"¿Te lastime amor?" dijo demasiado preocupado.

-"Para nada" le dije aprovechando la posición para besar su cuello.

Recobrando el equilibrio milagrosamente, Edward nos condujo hasta nuestra cama. Decidí que ese era el mejor momento para desabrochar el pantalón de Edward y el decidió que era el mejor momento para introducir su mano en mis panties. Acariciando de abajo hacia arriba Edward me distrajo en mi tarea y cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlo.

Edward empezó a besar mi cuello sin dejar su tarea en mi parte inferior. "¿Esto es lo que quieres mi amor?"

-"Ahhh estoy cerca" le dije apretando los ojos. Edward era fantástico con mi cuerpo, lo conocía mejor incluso que yo misma. Con tres presiones más la mano de Edward hizo que explotara en satisfacción mi cuerpo.

Busque la boca de Edward para besarlo. "Gracias" busque sus ojos para decirle todo lo que me guarde en el hospital "Gracias por todo, por ser mi amigo, mi novio, el padre de nuestro bebé, por ayudarme en mis momentos difíciles y crear los felices. Te amo"

Me beso con la misma dulzura de nuestro primer beso, con cuidado de no lastimarme, cuando la mayoría de las veces era yo la que me lastimaba y el quien venía a salvarme.

-"Bella, te amo como nunca voy a amar a nadie en esta vida, ni siquiera en otras si es que eso existe. Tú eres quien me ha ayudado a ser alguien mejor cada día. Tu eres mi mejor mitad"

Nos volvimos a besar, primero dulcemente, reconciliando nuestro cuerpo lo que nuestras mentes ya habían reconciliado. El beso empezó a cambiar e instintivamente mi pierna rodeo su cadera lo cual provoco un gruñido de pasión. Edward me ayudo a bajar su pantalón soltando su erección frente a mi cuerpo.

Nuestras manos lo guiaron hacia mí, fundiéndonos en uno. Empezó a moverse lentamente con cuidado, como si yo fuera el ser más frágil del universo. Mi cuerpo empezó a extrañar su pasión.

-"Mas fuerte mi vida" le dije mientras mordía mi labio.

-"Pero amor, el… bebé"

Típico de Edward preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas.

-"Edward, el bebé quiere que hagas lo que su mamá te dice" le dije recalcando mi punto con movimientos fuertes de cadera.

-"Si eso quiere…" dijo mientras nos cambiaba de posición pegando nuestras caderas y levantando mis piernas hacia sus hombros.

-"Mhhh" gemí por las sensaciones que me hacía alcanzar esa nueva posición.

-"Bella, ya casi"

-"Ahhh, ¡Si!"

Alcance mi orgasmo al mismo tiempo que sentía a Edward palpitar dentro de mí.

-"Te amo" me dijo Edward mientras nos colocaba debajo de las sabanas "y quiero que seas mi esposa" saco la pequeña caja mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

-"Yo quiero que seas mi esposo" le dije sonriendo mientras el colocaba el anillo de diamantes en mi dedo.

**¡Gracias por leer! ¿Review? Ok.**


End file.
